Tainted Love
by SirenWarren09
Summary: What if you'd do anything for love but the one you love is deceitful and doesn't love you back? Would you let go? Or would you keep them by force?
1. Bruises

"Maybe I should get rid of you," Muraki purred in that smooth voice of his. "Would killing you be good for you? Like when I pleasure you?" Muraki thrusted into Lyssette's body hard. Sweat dripped down Muraki's back, panting into the girl's ear. "Do you want to die with me inside you, Lyssette?" Muraki put his hands around her throat. Muraki began to choke her as he made love to her, harder and faster with every breath that escaped her. "Tell me Lissy."

"Y-Yesss.. Ma-Master Muraki.. " Lyssette gasped. This is how it was. Muraki made love to Lyssette and released into her, watching her consciousness slip away from her. He abused her beautiful body and she just took it. Lyssette obeyed every desire he had. No matter what it was.

"I'm going to unbind you," Muraki panted. "Fight me," Muraki grunted.

"B-But Master, I dont want to hurt y-" Muraki slapped her.

"You won't," Muraki let her hands out of the handcuffs and put his hands around her neck again. Lyssette clawed at his arms, her nails dragging down his flesh. "Yes, Lyssette," Muraki moaned. "Fight harder!" Lyssette pounded on his chest an Muraki squeezed her throat. Lyssette gasped for breath as she clawed his back, hard. "Harder!" Muraki demanded as he squeezed her neck so tight that her air flow was almost completely cut off. Lyssette hit Muraki across the face, digging her nails into his cheek. "Yes!" Muraki came into Lyssette just as she passed out.

When Lyssette woke up Muraki was sitting near her bed, looking over a clipboard, "I almost broke your neck that time," Muraki sighed, "Looks like I need a new toy."

"N-!" Lyssette sat up, trying to speak, but no sound came out. She touched her neck, "Vo-Ma-I. ." She could only utter tiny syllables.

"Don't try to speak," Muraki said,"My little doll, your voice is gone for now." Muraki turned away but was stopped by a hand on his coat. Lyssette had grabbed his coat. Muraki looked at her. Lyssette was crying. "My little doll, what makes you so sad?" Lyssette pulled Muraki close to her gently, pleading. She touched his face gently, crying. Her eyes were begging. "You don't want Master to get a new toy, do you?" Lyssette shook her head. Muraki kissed her lips, "No one could give me the ecstacy that you do, my little doll. No one. Even if I got a new toy. Only you can pleasure me like that." Muraki laid her back,"You've been such a good doll. Such a good girl. You need a gift." He kissed down her body. "A present." He removed her panties.

Lyssette pulled away from him, shaking her head. "No-t. . . Y-et. . ." Lyssette managed.

"And why not? Don't you enjoy my presents?" Muraki asked. Lyssette grabbed the notepad beside her bed and wrote out: 'I want to moan for you. I can't do that now. I want to wait. I know you like it better when I'm vocal.' Muraki kissed her lips,"Such a good girl." Muraki slid his fingers into her. "Enjoy this at least."

A bit later Lyssette was dressed and ready to leave. Muraki called Lyssette his 'little doll' and it was clear why. She looked like a doll. Her skin was as pale as porcelain, her features gentle and almost painted on, her eyes were a glassy, crystal blue, her black, long, Lotita curls bounced around her face. Lyssette's thin yet curvy body was incased in a dark purple lolita dress that had a built in corset with puffed, short sleeves and a knee length skirt. The dress was trimmed in black lace with a red floral embroidery near the bottem of the skirt, her long legs were covered in thigh high, black stockings and knee high black boots. In her hair was a deep purple, velvet mini top hat held on the right side of her head by a black, silk ribbon that tied beneath her chin and around her neck was a thick, black, velvet choker with a silver cross hanging from it to conceal her bruises.

"You look beautiful Lyssette," Muraki kissed her hair. Lyssette nodded her thanks. "Lets go to your rehearsal. You'll lip sync for now," Muraki led Lyssette out of the house.

Lyssette was a singer. A rather famous singer in Japan despite her not being exactly Japanese. She was Eurasian, French and Japanese. She had mostly love songs and was considered a pop singer, but she prefered to be categorized as rock due to the dark nature of her clothes and songs. Lyssette hid all of her scars and bruises, but sometimes, when on stage, depending on the theme of the concert, Lyssette would show off her injuries to convey the image of a broken doll. She was considered Guro Lolita then instead of Elegant Gothic Lolita.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka sat in the back of the concert hall that Lyssette was rehearsing at. "So, that's the girl, hm?" Hisoka asked, "The one the Count asked us to check out?"

"Yes. She's a rather successful up and coming singer," Tsuzuki replied, "But according to the Count her candle keeps extinguishing then lighting numerous times a month," Tsuzuki removed his sun glasses, "Let's find out more."

As Lyssette walked to her dressing room she noticed Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Lyssette went straight to Muraki. "What is it, Lyssette?" Muraki followed her. He saw Tsuzuki and Hisoka and a grin spread across his face. "Don't worry, my little doll. They wont hurt you," Muraki kissed her. "But I want to examine the one in black. Could you lure him in for me, little doll?" Lyssette nodded. "Good girl," Muraki kissed her hair,"Now go tend to your bruises."

Lyssette went to her dressing room. She took her choker off and touched her bruises. Hisoka watched her from the door. "You're in so much pain," Hisoka held his heart. Lyssette looked over to him. "It's not okay for him to do this to you. You shouldn't let him," Hisoka searched her mind. Master.... Master. No other name. Just Master. Lyssette shook her head. Obviously, whoever this boy was, he could read her thoughts. "Why do you let him?"

Lyssette looked at him gently. "But why do you love someone who hurts you?" Hisoka asked, sitting beside her. Lyssette tilted her head to the side innocently. "I understand that he's your world. . . But why choose a world of pain? Of suffering? Of constant injury?" Lyssette looked down, seeming to think over the question. Than she looked at him. "You'd rather feel pain than nothing at all, hm?. . I just don't understand that." Hisoka listened to her thoughts. "Feeling pain means you're still alive? That's not true. I feel pain. I feel your pain. Your pain that cuts so deep. . ." Hisoka sighed deeply, "I just don't understand. . ."

"You dont have to," Lyssette said in a strained voice, "It's just how things are."

Hisoka touched her face,"Let me show you what real love is like?" Lyssette blinked. "I mean this," Hisoka kissed the bruises on her neck gently. So warm, and so gentle, and so careful. Hisoka treated her as if she were really glass. Lyssette had never felt such gentleness in a kiss. Hisoka kissed her lips. That's when Lyssette shoved Hisoka to the floor. She shattered a vase which made security run in. All they saw was the bruises on her neck and Hisoka on the floor. That was all they needed. They tossed Hisoka out, threatening to call the poilce.


	2. Discoveries

Tsuzuki went into Lyssette's dressing room after the security was gone. "Lyssette may I speak with you?" Tsuzuki sat beside her. Lyssette nodded. "Lyssette are you ill?" Lyssette shook her head. "Is someone hurting you?" Lyssette hesitated. Muraki had wanted Lyssette to lure Tsuzuki to him. Lyssette nodded. "Can you tell me who?" She shook her head. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote out: 'But I can show you.' Tsuzuki smiled,"Then show me." Lyssette got up and took his hand. She pulled him out of the room, looking around cautiously. Lyssette led Tsuzuki back to her home. She shut and locked the front door then took Tsuzuki back to her room. It was full of dolls in frilly dresses and curls. Her bed was a large canopy style bed with heavy curtains draped down around the bed, concealing it from view. Lyssette put up her hand in the 'wait a minute' motion.

Lyssette crawled into her bed, disappearing behind the curtains from Tsuzuki's view. Tsuzuki watched. After a minute or two there was a sound from the bed that sounded like a strangled animal. "Lyssette!" Tsuzuki rushed over and pulled back the curtains. His eyes widened. Lyssette was laying on a shirtless Muraki. He was in his white pants and they were undone. Muraki had one of his hands down the top of her dress. She had her nails clawing at the skin of Muraki's chest. "Lyssette?"

"My, my, Mr. Tsuzuki. . . How rude of you to interrupt my sweet, little doll and I," Muraki took Lyssette's hand and kissed it,"Be a dear, Lyssette." He put Lyssette's hand into his pants. After a second Muraki hissed in pleasure. "Good girl. . Mmm. ."

"Muraki, you bastard. . " Tsuzuki looked away.

"Mmm. . . Mr. Tsuzuki, look at me," Muraki put his hand over Lyssette's and rubbed it harder,"Just like that Lyssette." Muraki looked at Tsuzuki, "Come now Mr. Tsuzuki, you want to watch. Why not join in?" Muraki looked at Lyssette,"Lyssette, be a good girl and help Mr. Tsuzuki out."

Lyssette got up and walked over to Tsuzuki. He looked at her gently. Lyssette reached for Tsuzuki's belt but Tsuzuki grabbed her wrists. "No, Muraki, how dare you make her-!" Muraki cut him off.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, let's talk else where," Muraki got up. He kissed Lyssette, "Rest my sweet, little doll." Muraki led Tsuzuki into his bedroom. "What is it you find so upsetting?" Muraki asked as he poured some liquor into a glass.

"That you're having sex with her! Violent sex! Shes a child" Tsuzuki growled.

"Lyssette is nineteen years old despite her appearence and if you recall, in Japan, there is no legal age of sexual consent," Muraki sipped his liquor. "Aside from that I love to be inside her. She's so tight and innocent. And she's all mine. She obeys every command I give her. She loves me. Her father left her in my care for the past six years. After he died I became her sole guardian."

"You son of a bitch!" Tsuzuki charged at Muraki but Muraki grabbed Tsuzuki and pinned him to the bed. "You've been raping and torturing her since she was thirteen! You're sick! You bastard!"

"I've cared for her for the past six years. I've only been making love to her for the past year or so. Really Mr. Tsuzuki, what kind of deviant do you take me for? I love younger lovers, but I draw the line at children. But this particular little doll is amazing. So willing to be my slave. To make love and play and give me release whenever I desire it, wherever I desire it," Muraki kissed Tsuzuki's neck.

"Sick bastard. . " Tsuzuki growled.

"You keep calling me that but you love this," Muraki held both of Tsuzuki's wrists with one hand and moved his other hand down to Tsuzuki's groin, rubbing him. "Look how aroused you are."

Lyssette was just outside the door, listening. "L-Let go of me!" Tsuzuki demanded.

"Be my new toy, Mr Tsuzuki. Give me the pleasure we both long for," Muraki chuckled. Lyssette's eyes widened. Muraki wanted Tsuzuki insted of her? "Don't make me beg, Mr. Tsuzuki. . ." Muraki purred. Then their was a loud crash. Tsuzuki took the oppurtunity to escape from the distracted Muraki. He got up.

"Lyssette!" Tsuzuki ran toward the crash. He found Lyssette on the floor of the kitchen, glass all around her. She was bleeding. "Muraki!" Tsuzuki picked Lyssette up. "Muraki, she's hurt." Tsuzuki said as Muraki walked into the kitchen. Lyssette's hands and wrists were bleeding.

Muraki examined her injuries then saw the teapot on the floor with broken china cups. "Little doll was making us tea." Muraki sat her on the couch and bandaged her hands and wrists. Tsuzuki watched him. Muraki was being truly gentle, caring. That was unlike him. "What's wrong, Mr. Tsuzuki?"

"You actually care about her?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Would I have taken her in if I didn't?" Muraki kissed her lips. "I'm a sadomasochist, Mr. Tsuzuki, I'm a sexual deviant, I'm a murderer. But even I had friends once upon a December."

Lyssette giggled. Anastacia was her favourite movie. "Muraki, you beat this girl. . . You sexually terrorize her. ." Tsuzuki said.

"I do not terrorize her," Muraki looked at Tsuzuki. "Everything we do together Lyssette has agreed to. She never told me no. Well, except last night when I told her to hit me."

"You asked her to hurt you as well?" Tsuzuki frowned, "That's cruel, Muraki. She loves you."

"She doesn't hurt me. She just hits me," Muraki smiled. "It feels good. You should try it."

"You strangled her," Tsuzuki huffed.

Muraki pulled Lyssette agenst him, her head on his chest. He stroked her hair as Lyssette curled up like a kitten against him. "Hm, Yes. . . I do need to be more gentle with my sweet, little doll. I almost broke her neck last time," Muraki ran a soft finger over the bruises. "But the look on her face when I do it. . Mmm. . Mr. Tsuzuki it is divine. Would you like to watch?"

"No, you son of a bitch!" Tsuzuki barked and Lyssette jumped. "I should drag you to hell just for looking at this girl."

"Tsuzuki! There you are!" Hisoka appeared beside his partner.

"Hisoka, how'd you find me?" Tsuzuki blinked.

"Your power spiked. I felt your anger," Hisoka looked over at Lyssette, seeing Muraki. Rage filled him. "Muraki. . ." He growled viciously.


	3. Sadness

Sorry it's so short guys!

"You're the one hurting her! You bastard, I'll-" Hisoka was cut off.

Lyssette got up quickly,"No!" She said in a pained voice. She put her hands on Hisoka's chest to stop him.

"What do you mean don't hurt him?!" Hisoka barked, reading her mind. She shook her head. "But he's the one who is killing you!" Lyssette touched Hisoka's face. "No! I won't stop! That bastard-" Lyssette pulled Hisoka's face close and kissed him deeply. Hisoka started to cry. "You'll really. . .You'll really do anything to keep Muraki safe. . . Anything at all. . ." Hisoka was only slightly amazed that Lyssette's love went so deep. Mostly because he barely believed it. Then she shocked him. Lyssette got on her knees and reached for Hisoka's belt. "What are you- Stop!" He stepped back. "You'd do that for a monster like Muraki?" Lyssette nodded. "I don't want sex, Lyssette. I want blood," Hisoka was trembling in rage. Lyssette ran into the kitchen and came out with a rather large, jagged shard of glass. She held it to her wrist for Hisoka. Hisoka had thought his shock was over, then Lyssette did this. "Take. . . Take your blood? No, Lyssette, you didn't. . . Why would you even. . . Why? Why Lyssette? I don't understand. . ."

"You dont have to understand," Lyssette repeated.

Hisoka growled,"Muraki, you're lucky that Lyssette is here. I'll kill you one day." Hisoka dissappered with Tsuzuaki.

Muraki looked at Lyssette,"Why did you hurt yourself on purpose?" Lyssette looked at him innocently. "You're not clumsy even on your worst days, Lyssette. Why did you purposely cut yourself?" Muraki always could see through Lyssette as if she were completely transparent. Lyssette looked down, "You were jealous that I wanted Mr. Tsuzuki, weren't you?" Lyssette nodded. Muraki got up. "You distracted Tsuzuki from me, Lyssette. Perhaps you're not such a good girl after all." Lyssette looked up at him sadly. Muraki took her face between his thumb and index finger. "So soft," He breathed and slapped her. "You know better than to interrupt me when I'm with someone. Don't do it again. Now go to your room. And stay there. I don't want to here a sound out of you." Lyssette ran to her room and hid on her bed.


	4. Alone

For nearly a month Muraki wouldn't look at Lyssette, and it drove Lyssette insane. She was glad that she had time to recover from her injuries but it drove her mad that Muraki wouldn't talk to her. She spent most of her time crying in her bedroom.

Then one day, after rehearsal, Lyssette came home. She saw Muraki sipping tea at the table. She opened her mouth to say hello but stopped. She had regained her voice fully and her neck had healed. Lyssette had always had a remarkable ability to recover quickly. But she didnt speak anymore, except for a few 'thank you's' and 'pleases' here and there. Lyssette simply sat at the table and offered Muraki a cookie.

She'd made them herself this morning, hoping Muraki would eat them. But they were untouched. They were chocolate chip and cinnamon, Muraki's favourite. And she had made two dozen. Muraki just looked at it and brushed Lyssette off as if she weren't there. Lyssette set the cookie down on the plate. "Throw them away," Muraki said. "No one's going to eat them." Muraki got up from his seat and went downstairs to his lab. Lyssette felt the tears in her eyes flow down her cheeks softly.

Lyssette stood and grabbed the serving tray of cookies. She walked to the kitchen and stared at the cookies. Why wouldn't he eat? Why was Muraki so angry? Because of that Tsuzuki person? Why was he so damn important? Why was he more important than Lyssette? Tsuzuki hated Muraki! Lyssette loved him! "Why. . .? Why?!" Lyssette screamed.

Muraki heard a loud crash and he ran upstairs. He saw Lyssette on her knees, shaking and crying, cookies and large shards of the china dish everywhere. "What happened Lyssette?" Muraki walked toward her.

"Why do you care?" Lyssette huffed.

Muraki was shocked. Lyssette had never spoken to him like this. "Lyssette. ." He knelt down beside her and touched her shoulder.

Lyssette pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" She got up. "Just leave me alone." Lyssette ran into her room crying. Muraki stared at the spot she'd been in. Lyssette did not tell Muraki no. Lyssette did not push Muraki away. And she sure as hell never told him to leave her alone or not to touch her. Lyssette lived for Muraki's touch. His kiss. What was going on?

Lyssette laid in her bed crying. Why was Tsuzuki so important? Why did Muraki want him? Wasn't Lyssette enough? Lyssette did everything for Muraki. Not in the sense that she was his maid but everything she did, she did for Muraki. She always had. Even before the sex. Lyssette had started singing because Muraki loved her voice, Lyssette dressed like a doll because Muraki loves dolls so much, Lyssette learned to cook because Muraki had made the comment that he loved home cooked meals. Now Muraki had never forced Lyssette to do any of these things. Lyssette did them because she loved Muraki and wanted him happy. But why wasn't Muraki happy with her? Why? Why, damn it!

Later that night Lyssette came out of her room. She was starving. When Lyssette was upset she wouldn't eat and and in the past month she refused to eat. At least, like a normal person she refused to eat. She ate enough to keep her functioning. Barely.

Lyssette went to the fridge and opened it to see pizza on a plate with a note that had her name on it in beautiful cursive letters: 'Lyssette'. She opened the note. It read simply:

Come to my bedroom

-Muraki

Lyssette ate a piece of pizza. If she ate to much she'd throw up during her beating. Lyssette went to Muraki's bedroom. He was coming out of the shower. Lyssette examined Muraki with her eyes.

Muraki's body was long, tall, and pale. He was perfectly muscled with broad shoulders and strong arms. His silver hair hung over his left eye, dripping wet, his sharp silver eyes were no longer hidden behind glasses. And he was gloriously naked except for a towel. Muraki looked over at her and Lyssette's eyes dropped to the floor. "Lyssette. ." Muraki sat on his bed, "You were very rude earlier." Lyssette nodded. "Come sit in my lap." Lyssette sat in his lap. Muraki rubbed his hips against her. "Why are you so upset? Because I want Mr. Tsuzuki?" Lyssette nodded. "Tell me why."

"Why am I not enough for you?" Lyssette was trying not to cry.

"What makes you think that? That you're not enough?" Muraki stroked her legs.

"Master Muraki. . . I love you," She put her arms around his neck, hugging him. "I love you so much." She kissed his neck sweetly, "I hate pain. I hate the beatings, the choking, the handcuffs. I hate it all. But I love you and I know you enjoy rough play so much. So, I let you because seeing that look of pure ecstacy, pure joy on your face when you release all of your tension and energy deep into me. . . It makes me happy that I can make you feel better. I dress in this doll clothing because you love dolls so much and I want you to be happy. I try to be perfect for you. I really try, I do. But I can't be perfect," Lyssette cried into Muraki's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I can't be perfect. But I do try. So, Why? Why am I not enough? Mr. Tsuzuki hates you. But I love you. I'd do anything for you. So, tell me why. . ."

Muraki laid Lyssette back on his bed, "You dont want my rough play? Then I'll be gentle. I'll let you feel true romance for tonight." Muraki undressed Lyssette. Muraki removed his towel and Lyssette's undergarments. He knelt down and slide his tongue into her. Lyssette gasped. Muraki pulled away after a few long, agonizing minutes of teasing. Muraki moved up and spread her legs. Lyssette sat up and pushed him away gently. She took his manhood into her hand. Muraki moaned. Lyssette, gently, pushed Muraki back on the bed and got on her knees. She took him into her mouth. "Lyssette. ." Muraki groaned. Lyssette had always needed to be told. Not this time. It wasn't rough but Muraki couldn't deny that he adored this. Lyssette came up to kiss his lips. Muraki panted and pinned Lyssette to the bed, "You've become quite the little tease. Now, its my turn." Muraki pushed into Lyssette, hard. Lyssette yelped so Muraki eased up on her.

Muraki hadn't actually made love to Lyssette since he'd taken her virginity. It had always just been brutal sex. But this was making love to her. Muraki pushed slow, long, and hard. And they made love for hours. They lasted longer than they did during their rough play. When Muraki came inside her he flipped her so she was ontop of him. The new position felt strange and new but Lyssette didn't mind. They made love the entire night. Muraki was ever so gentle and Lyssette was amazed the she could orgasm so much.

When they finished, Lyssette was laying agenst Muraki's body. "Master Muraki?"

"Yes Lyssette?" Muraki kissed her softly.

"Do you ever think of having a wife or a baby?" Lyssette asked.

Muraki grinned, "Are you offering?" Lyssette blushed a little. "All right," Muraki got ontop of her. "We'll start trying for a baby tight now." Muraki kissed her, pushing her legs apart.


	5. An End Can Be A Beginning

Muraki and Lyssette continued to make love almost every night for the next two months and Lyssette kept checking if she was pregnant. And every time her tests were negative.

Lyssette was feeling more and more useless with every negative test. As she sang on stage at rehearsal you could tell she was feeling down. One of the men she was preforming with; Shasta; walked up to her. "Hey, Lyssette, are you okay?" Shasta sat beside her.

"I'm just a little depressed," Lyssette looked at Shasta. "Hey Shasta. . Do you ever want kids?"

"Some day, yeah. Why?" Shasta blinked.

"Because, I'm trying to get pregnant and it's not working!" Lyssette huffed, frustrated.

"Maybe it's not you. Maybe it's your man," Shasta shrugged. "Are you on anything that could stop you from conceiving? Any kind of birth control?"

"No, of course not," Lyssette sighed. "I think Muraki is unhappy with me," Lyssette stood. "I should go home."

"Hey, Lyssette, don't worry," Shasta smiled at her. "Worrying only makes it harder." Lyssette smiled and went home. When Lyssette got home she walked into Muraki's lab. "Master!" She smiled, then her smile faded. It was Hisoka. "You. Hisoka? Why are you here?"

"I'm here for Muraki," Hisoka smiled. "I've come to repay him."

"Repay him? For what?"

"For raping and murdering me. He plays his little games with me. Well, I'm done playing. I'm not his toy anymore," Hisoka's smile was vicious.

Lyssette's heart sank,"He's been with you?"

"Oh yes, but I'm done," Hisoka's viciousness left, seeing Lyssette's saddened eyes. "Are you okay?"

"We. . .Master said he wanted a baby with me. . .He said their was no one else. Except Mr. Tsuzuki. . ." Lyssette looked down.

"Tsuzuki is upstairs," Hisoka said. Lyssette ran up the stairs. She stopped short at Muraki's bedroom, hearing voices.

"You're having a child with Lyssette? I can't allow that. I was assigned to protect her," Tsuzuki hissed.

"Oh relax, Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki laughed. "I've been giving her birth control in place of her normal medicine. There will be no child," Muraki pulled Tsuzuki close. "Besides, I still want you so much, it hurts."

"Get lost, Muraki," Tsuzuki growled.

Lyssette felt tears in her eyes. Muraki was not only lying to her, but deceiving her. She ran to her room.

That night, the guardians of death had left. Lyssette made her way to Muraki's lab. He was sitting at his desk. "You didn't eat today," Muraki said, knowing she was there. "What's wrong?"

Lyssette kissed the nape of his neck, softly,"I couldn't eat. What I'm about to do makes me sick."

Muraki chuckled, "And what are you about to do?"

"I love you, Muraki," Lyssette kissed him, "I love you more than anything."

"Lyssette, what's-!" Muraki gasped.

"I'm sorry," Lyssette started to cry. She stepped away. Blood covered her hand. "I'm so sorry." She kissed his lips. "I won't let you be alone. I swear." Lyssette went to the bunsen burner and lit it. She tossed it on some chemicals that exploded into flames. Lyssette held Muraki on the floor. "We'll have a baby and get married. And you'll love me!"

Hisoka and Tsuzuki appeared. "Lyssette!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"Go away!" Lyssette cried. "Leave us alone!" Tsuzuki ran toward her voice.

"Lyssette, don't do this!" Tsuzuki called to her.

"You can't change my mind! I love him!" Lyssette yelled. "And he loves me!"

"No," Tsuzuki walked up, "Lyssette, please. Muraki just wanted to control you. But you have your singing career. All your fans. People who truly love and addore you! Don't end your life because Muraki is not able to love such a wonderful girl."

Lyssette shook her head, "He is all I have. ."

"But you could have so much more if you keep living," Tsuzuki soothed,"I promise. Lyssette, listen to me. I killed myself. I've been where you are. It's not the right choice. Believe me."

Lyssette hesitated but nodded, "Okay."

Tsuzuki pulled Lyssette into a hug. "Don't worry Lyssette. You won't get hurt anymore. Not by Muraki." Tsuzuki disappered with Lyssette and appeared outside the burning house near Hisoka. Hisoka looked at Lyssette then at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki smiled gently at Lyssette. "You'll be okay."

About a year later Lyssette had recovered. She no longer dressed in Lolita. She wore mostly long, light blue, ripped jeans and rocker t-shirts or tanktops. Her hair was straightened and had dark blue extentions. And she had a boyfriend. Shasta, of all people. And Shasta had helped her find faith in other places than Muraki.

He'd helped her find The Lord above. Tsuzuki still watched over Lyssette and Tsuzuki was glad that Lyssette had recently become religious, finding faith in new places such as Christianity. She truly was getting over Muraki. He was no longer her world, her God. And she was happier that way.

Now Tsuzuki had never been extremely religious but to see such faith and love for the Lord was refreshing. Tsuzuki found that loving something you believe in so completely could be a great thing, no matter what or who you believed in.

He also noticed that many of the people Lyssette was surrounding herself with were good for her. They were all different kinds of people with different styles, religions, and interests. But they were all good people and Lyssette found comfort in them as well. Especially in her back up singer, Amaya.

Amaya was a few years older than Lyssette and a loving, dedicated Pagan. Amaya taught Lyssette things about her religion. Things that she never would have learned without being freed from her painful prison that she kept herself in with Muraki. Amaya also helped Lyssette through a lot of her problems. Amaya knew from experience, the torture of being sexually abused in a similar way to Lyssette, just not to the extreme that Muraki had taken it. Amaya had taught Lyssette that finding faith in a new God or in Amaya's case, Goddess, helped you move on. And with the help of Amaya and Shasta, Lyssette was truly moving on and becoming healthy once more. And now was becoming a better musician and songwriter as a result.

Lyssette was offically a rock star and Shasta was her lead guitarist. Lyssette was performing tonight. Her first sold out concert since Muraki's death. At the beginning of the concert Lyssette looked down in the front row and saw Tsuzuki and Hisoka. She smiled and winked at them. Then she looked behind her and saw her best friend, Amaya and her boyfriend, smiling back at her. Ready to help her through whatever she was going through. And then she sang. It was one of her more loving songs. A song that Tsuzuki knew had once been for Muraki. But the way she sang now. . . She sang for Shasta now, she sang for Amaya, and she sang for herself. And for her new God. One that loved her.

"You breathe and life begins. .

You speak my world makes sense

That's how it is when it comes to you. . .

Your mercy has no end

You're more than just a friend

It amazes me you feel the way you do. .

I believe in you

And nothing less

I believe in you

Can't help myself

You're all the hope, the reason that I need. .

I believe in you

Just because I don't need no one to prove your love

Of all that I have seen

It's easier for me to believe in you. . .

Ohh. . ." She looked at Amaya and brought her friend to the front of the stage with her and they sang in perfect harmony. Amaya singing lower and Lyssette taking the high part:

"You are so beautiful. .

You are the miracle that dries the tears

And heals a wounded heart. . .

And it's so clear to see

You're hand in everything

You are there for me. . .

Here to see me through. . . Ooo. . .

I believe in you

And nothing less

I believe in you

Can't help myself

You're all the hope, the reason that I need. .

I believe in you

Just because I don't need no one to prove your love

Of all that I have seen

It's easier for me to believe in you. . ." As they sang the cross around Lyssette's neck and the pentacle around Amaya's glinted beautifully in the stage lights.

"Through the fire and through the rain

I know your love for me

Will never ever change

I believe in you

And nothing less

I believe in you

Can't help myself

You're all the hope, the reason that I need. .

I believe in you

Just because I don't need no one to prove your love

Of all that I have seen

It's easier for me to believe in you. . " After the song ended Lyssette hugged Amaya close and whispered,"Thank you." Lyssette savored every moment with Amaya. Every moment of joy that her newly found friends and faith brought her.

She had a new life now. No longer filled with pain and injury, but music and joy. And this was her life after her tainted love.

* * *

The song above was written and sang by LeAnn Rimes. It's called I Believe In You from her album I Need You. I do NOT own any rights to this song. If you want to hear it, go to youtube and type in LeAnn Rimes- I Believe In You. Because of the rules of this site I cannot link you guys up myself. Sorry.


End file.
